mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Lespedeza Lurgy
: "I think anything is possible. Don't you?" - Glada Salt Professor Glada Salt is a witch and practitioner of Potion's at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She joined the faculty in the Autumn of 2022, and mainly teaches the advanced classes. She is a pale sort of woman, described as skeletal, who often wears shimmering silvers or dazzling blue robes. She was born to Irish parents Festa-Geminius and Lemures Salt (Nee Magee) in the civil parish of Islandmagee, on the east coast of County Antrim, Northern Ireland. Lemures was a practical woman with long silky hair, and Festa a rather paranoid individual who sold home-made serums and Potion's for a living, both Half-Bloods. They both died during Glada's childhood and currently haunt the Salt house. Glada lived and worked in Northern Ireland for most of her life. She fell in love with a man: Silvanus Gorvenal, a curse-breaker who was visiting Ireland as a sabbatical from his work. It was a love that was not to last, however. During Voldemorts rise in the nineties, she was struck by a dark witch, and in the process, the memory of her love to Silvanus was erased. It is said that the man has never given up on Glada, and has continued to write to her ever since, in the hopes that one day her memory of him might resurge. ((OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise obvious/allowed. Always check in IM first if you wish to mention, or allude to anything detailed below.)) Biography Early Life Life after Hogwarts Voldemort's Rise, Her Memories Demise Following the absolute loss of her memory of her love to Xeryus: He looked upon the face of the woman he had loved for all those years. It's complexion a stubborn Irish pale, with eyes as deep and as capturing as ever - but ghostly. "Glada, my love" he whispered, holding her soft hands in his. His voice raspy and accented. "What have they done to you?" She simply looked at him as though he were a stranger. Her expression was distant, and that glowing paleness now cold, unfamiliar. She pulled her hand away gently, resting it on the skin between her neck and chest. "Who are you?" she said, with an empathic look on her face. Nothing could have prepared him for it. Magical Abilities and Skills Potions Glada graduated at N.E.W.T Level with an Outstanding, and was later hired by the institution to teach as an advanced instructor. Defense Against the Dark Arts Glada exceeds expectations, and is able to create a fully corpereal patronus. Possessions Wand Cedar wood, Dragon Heartstring, 9 1/2 inches Behind the scenes *''Professor Glada Salt'' is a character portrayed by grotesquerie Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *The name Salt was taken from the writer Jennifer Salt, who penned American Horror Story and the movie Eat, Pray, Love. The word Salt is also a play on words, as the characters speciality is Potion's, a subject that dabbles with ingredients. *Glada has no definitive meaning and appeared out of nowhere. The writer chose this name as, when combined with Salt, it is easy to remember. It also has a frosty sound to it, following the character's colour theme (blue, silver). *In the story, her parents are both dead and haunt the halls of her house. The name Lemures is taken from Roman Mythology, relating to the restless dead, suggesting that as a ghost, her mother is malevolent. *During character creation, Glada was established as Irish for two main reasons; its connection to the witch trials of islandmagee, and also because the writer simply reveres the accent, and irish people in general.